


Hate Is The Opposite of

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: Keith and Lance argue over Lance going on a date.





	Hate Is The Opposite of

**Author's Note:**

> for @ellrot on Tumblr. im valentines-chance on Tumblr if you want to follow

“What did I tell you, Keith? What was the ONE thing I asked you to do?” Lance was mad, genuinely actually mad, that Keith had gone out of his way to spoil his date despite Lance specifically telling him not to. Keith looked back at him through guarded eyes as they stood in Keith’s bedroom.

“You said ‘Hey Keith, I’m going on a date. Don't show up and I’ll do your chores for a week.’ Technically, you never asked me anything.” Keith responded in a sour tone, remembering the situation Lance was referring to.

They’d landed the castle on a planet at Lance’s request, as he wished to meet up with one of the aliens they'd met on one of their prior planets. Lance had gone out of his way to tell Keith not to go, which had only made Keith angry.

It was a small bar and Lance was sitting at a small table with his date, and Keith had been watching from afar. After seeing Lance’s goofy smile after one too many bad jokes, something inside him had spurred Keith to go break it up.

Telling Lance in front of his date that his girlfriend had finally made it back to the ship probably wasn't the best lie to tell, but it got the alien to leave after sprouting some choice words at the blue paladin. Honestly, it had made Keith feel good to break them up. He knew exactly why, but by no means was he about to admit that to Lance.

“Why? What the hell, Keith? You LIED just to make sure it didn't go well? What's your goal?”

“We needed you back on the ship.” Keith lied through clenched teeth.

“Don't give me that. You messed that up for me, I deserve the truth.” Lance’s eyes were filled with hurt, and in a way, it was affecting Keith.

“I didn't want you there.” Keith whispered, barely able to hear it himself.

“Speak up.” Lance’s tone wasn't aggressive, but it was firm.

“I DIDN’T WANT YOU THERE!” He roared, desperation crawling out of his mouth with the admission. “Okay? I didn't want you there. I don't like seeing you involved with other people, so just fucking drop it.”

Lance stood, unmoving, a stunned expression covering his features. Keith couldn't help but notice the way the dim light of the Altean room danced in his eyes, and for a few seconds, reality got away from him in Lance’s eyes.

“Why?” Lance said quietly, breaking eye contact to stare at the ground.

“I don't fucking know. Seeing you with other people just doesn't feel right, and it makes me feel something that I don't want to, so I fixed it.”

“Keith, this is the absolute worst way to tell someone you like them.” Lance returned, looking up with a chuckle. If Keith didn't know better, he would have sworn that in that moment, Lance’s gaze was focused on his lips. _But it never will be. He won't feel the same, and you just fucked up the friendship anyway_.

“Fuck off, Lance. Just be disgusted and walk away like the rest of them.” Keith immediately regretted his comment when the hurt look spread across Lance’s face.

“I wouldn't-,” he began, but then stopped as quickly as he started, looking pensive for a few moments before beginning again. “Keith, you really think I’d think you're disgusting for having a crush on me?”

_Yes._

“No, I just, I've never had anyone react any other way.” Keith said, tears dangerously close to welling up in his eyes.

The next few moments were a blur. One second, he was looking at the ground and the next, a hand was on his jaw, gently tilting his head upwards. Lance’s lips crashed into his with a quiet intensity, and Keith was caught completely by surprise. However, he leaned into it, letting Lance’s tongue into his mouth. The kiss was fast and passionate, but gentle, as if Lance thought he might break him if he was too rough.

When the kiss finally broke, Lance gently pressed Keith’s head into his shoulder. Keith could no longer stop himself from crying.

“I could never hate you.” Lance whispered gently into Keith’s ear.

“Even if you did ruin my date.”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!!! im valentines-chance on Tumblr if you want to follow/contact me.


End file.
